themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 5
Episode 5 of Sgt Frog Abridged is the introduction episode for Angol Mois, wherein she and the group chase after a street thug who inspired Mois's human appearance. Episode Summary A strange girl crashes into the Hinata house from the sky. Unscathed. Damn. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Narrator: ThornBrain *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Fuyuki Hinata: ThornBrain *Giroro: ThornBrain *Natsumi Hinata: LillyLivers *Angol Mois: Codeblackhayate *Tamama: ThornBrain *Asami: Revy Moonshine *Dororo: ThornBrain *Kululu: Jpace92 *Lesbo #2: ThornBrain *Lesbo #1: Mugiwara Yoshi Other voices *Guys who get kicked: ThornBrain *Boy: Mugiwara Yoshi *Cashier: ThornBrain *Reporter Lady: LillyLivers Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 7A *Episode 16A/16B Music Used *"The Family and the Fishing Net" - Peter Gabriel 4: Security - Peter Gabriel - Momoka intro, Keroro's inner monologue *"Sleepwalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - general background music *"Spacewalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - general background music *"Escape Velocity 127" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Giroro summoning his saucer, Asami running away *"Pump It Up" - This Year's Model - Elvis Costello - Mois's ringtone *"Alphen10000" - Keroro Gunsou OST - general background music *"Tekno Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Mois's DVD *"Sumo Game" - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST - Asami and Natsumi facing off *"Dreamdecorder" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Mois's flashback *"Dead Radios" - Everybody Has A Hit Single - Sawtooth - Asami and Mois in the park *"Feroro Fresh" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Final scene before credits Development Notes Scriptwriting began on December 4, shortly after finishing the podcast celebrating the release of Best Wishes Abridged, and it was completed in record time on December 9. Both Thorn and Yoshi completed their lines on the following day, with Yoshi discovering that he had lost the ability to speak in a high-enough falsetto to voice Tamama, so Thorn took over as Tamama for the episode - at the time this was seen as a false-alarm, but Yoshi would not be able to get the voice back while attempting to record Tamama for the following episode, so he retired as Tamama. The team also auditioned and hired Jpace92 as the next voice of Kululu on December 12, and he recorded his lines on the same day. Revy provided the voice for Asami the following day, and Lilly's lines were recorded on the 15th. Codeblackhayate was signed on to voice Mois on the 17th, and she recorded her lines on the 18th. The episode was finished and uploaded on Sunday, December 19, set as unlisted until a few beta viewers watched it and gave feedback. Post-Credits *Part 1: Tamama seemingly runs back up the wall of the abyss, still yelling "JOE". He promptly passes out. *Part 2: Kululu continues giggling to himself, though apparently in Keroro and Tamama's room. Giroro is in the room as well. Joke References and Explanations Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Thorn hid the covers to six of his favorite New Wave albums around the Hinata household: **Elvis Costello's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Year%27s_Model This Year's Model] can be seen behind Fuyuki and Natsumi as they watch over Mois. **Talking Heads' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/More_Songs_About_Buildings_and_Food More Songs About Buildings and Food] appears when the now-transformed Mois moves her head to look at Natsumi. **Devo's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Are_We_Not_Men%3F_We_Are_Devo! Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!] is behind Keroro when the others confront him about Mois. **XTC's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Sea_%28XTC_album%29 Black Sea] is above the TV when everyone turns to awkwardly greet Mois after watching her DVD. **Nick Lowe's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesus_of_Cool Jesus of Cool] is placed into the picture frame behind Mois and Fuyuki following Mois's flashback. *The episode opens with a crack at Momoka, whose character infamously held back Episode 2R for four months due to the inability to find a voice actor. The Episode 2 remake instead has Tamama refusing to talk to her until Episode 10. *The writers directly reference their irreverence towards Sgt Frog's tropes, particularly the obsession with the Gundam franchise, by having Keroro and Fuyuki say that they like Gundams but don't want to build them. They go on to talk about Transformers as a way to poke fun at SFA's audience, which largely seems to be Sgt Frog fans. *Giroro is now very upfront about his infatuation with Natsumi. **He thinks that it is Natsumi who fell on him, not Mois, so he begins flirting with her. He is furious when he finds out that it was Mois and not Natsumi, and because he has Mois's cell phone, he promptly decides to waste all of her minutes. **Mois seems to touch herself in front of everyone. Keroro tells her to stop because Natsumi's a minor; Giroro yells from outside the house, "And that's okay!!!" **He directly calls her "my love" when he tries to return the cell phone. When Natsumi tells him that she doesn't have a phone, he attempts to pass the phone off as a gift. **Through the second half of the episode, Giroro refuses to get out from in-between Natsumi and Saburo, even yelling near the end "FOREVER IN THE MIDDLE!" He says this is because "there ain't no subtlety on the battlefield", and immediately after confesses "I love you". *When Giroro catches Natsumi and Mois with the tentacle snakes, Natsumi can be heard saying "this is not a good time for this!", referencing her apparent interest in bondage. *Keroro speaking Spanish makes a return. Fuyuki appears to have been learning some Spanish himself, though he doesn't seem to know much; he either says an unknown phrase or parrots a line from someone else. **Fuyuki's first Spanish expression, "Cidihwaa?", is a piece of gibberish that Yoshi's dad once made; it apparently got a supportive response from a passerby, confusing both Yoshi and his dad. **He parrots Keroro's line, "Ai coño!", which is the Spanish equivalent for "Oh fuck!" **Later, Fuyuki calls back to SFA2 by saying "quatro?". *Keroro is continually revealed to be a generally awful person: **When Mois was young, he would take her to mundane places under the guise of them being entertaining places, thoroughly taking advantage of Mois's innocence. Judging by the visuals provided, he also apparently caused a few catastrophes, including a forest fire and a car crash through a house. **While Mois and Natsumi are struggling to grab Mois's phone, Mois can be heard telling another story of how they played in traffic on her 1016th birthday. ***Her final line is "Wake up, you idiot!", which Giroro immediately says to Keroro afterward. **Though he seems to genuinely care for Mois and Fuyuki, he appears to be afraid of being useful, which actually attempting to conquer Earth would cause him to be. **He apparently kicked Dororo out of the Hinata house until Dororo steals someone's wallet. Similarly, he appears shocked that Asami, mistaken for Mois, is not taking the Lesbos' money. **Tamama runs down an abyss yelling "G.I. JOE!!!", though all that Keroro seems to care about is that they're not in America. ***Keroro seems to lose patience with Tamama and his idiocy throughout the episode. *Like in Episode 2, Keroro refers to Tamama as a strange object instead of as his boyfriend. In this case he calls Tamama his "privates", which he called Tamama in SFA2R. It is also a play on Tamama's military rank. *Dororo continues to be neglected: **He steals a wallet so that Keroro will let him back in the Hinata house. **Keroro thinks that Mois's secret is that she hates Dororo. He tries to comfort her by revealing that "everybody hates Dororo" as everyone chases after her. **He realizes that Asami is a runaway because "he knows the type", but Kululu brushes this off because Dororo apparently doesn't even know what street he lives on. This could be a callback to Episode 4 where Dororo left the team two notes that stated his address; judging from Kululu's remark, they were likely incorrect. **While in disguise as a fortune teller, Dororo tells Asami poetry as he attempts to convince her to return to her parents, but she just walks past him. He morosely removes his hood and says "Not even humans?", referencing how nobody seems to like him. **Mois is the only person to compliment Dororo, calling him "hot shit". Dororo yells out from a distance "Well, THANK YOU SOMEBODY!" *Dororo is wrong-named "Hangnail" by Tamama, who was one of the few characters in Episode 4 who actually called Dororo by his proper name. This is because Episode 5 was supposed to feature Yoshi's version of Tamama, whom was generally dumber than Thorn's version, and as a result may not care as much for Dororo as his counterpart. *Two guys talk to Asami by saying, "'Ey! I can talk with my teeth/mouth closed/open!" *Saburo never says anything; every time he open his mouth to talk, another character starts instead. *Tamama says "Look at my teeth!", a callback to Thorn and Yoshi's [http://blip.tv/file/3499609 review of a Legend of Zelda fan-movie, The Hero of Time]. *A few of the characters have trouble trying to say quick comebacks, particularly Asami, which ties into a running gag involving characters "getting back" at others in ways that don't make sense: **When Asami is introduced, kicking a passerby who can apparently "talk with his teeth closed", she responds with "Well... I'' can kick with my ''mouth closed." **Something similar happens in Mois's flashback, except her response to "I can talk with my mouth open" is "Well, I can defend these boys with my... teeth open!" **Prior to the flashback, when Asami and Mois meet face-to-face, Mois says "You look like me!", but Asami is unable to get a comeback out before she runs away. **Keroro tries to pass off his near-G.I. Joe reference as getting back at Giroro. *When Asami fails to make a solid comeback, the other characters are impressed nonetheless. *Mois appears to be on an "important mission" that is revealed to be splitting Earth in half: **When Giroro has her phone, she reveals that it can help her split whole planets in half, though none of the characters make the connection between that and her mission. **It is revealed that she is doing an "important thing" in her DVD to her father, though it is not revealed what that specifically is. She does appear regretful that her new friends had to find out, though they technically didn't yet. **Fuyuki notes the irony in Mois trying to get Asami to go back to her parents, when Mois left her father to do something on her own. **Mois directly acknowledges the poor planning on her part involved in splitting apart the planet that currently houses her "favorite uncle". **Mois actually succeeds in her mission, splitting the planet in half at the end of the episode. According to the Narrator, Kululu then spends the next several weeks putting the planet back together with tape. Because she succeeded in her mission, she can now do anything she wants. *Kululu's creepiness is revealed for the first time here: **He was apparently filming Mois for her DVD to Mois's father, though at least one occasion was without her consent. **He softly giggles to himself as Mois and Asami argue, which doesn't disturb Tamama so much as it annoys him. **In the Post-Credits, Kululu is softly giggling in Keroro and Tamama's room. ***It is later revealed in Episode 10 that this was simply the point where Future Kululu arrived in the present timeline. Keroro possibly interrupted a building evil cackle. *Kululu also continues to display apathy for his job and the people around him: **He apparently claimed that he was doing surveillance on Mois, but he was really just filming her DVD for her father. **He brushes off Dororo's serious revelation about Asami. *The cashier in the burger joint yells out "Waka waka!", which is Fuyuki's infamous outburst from the end of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged. **According to Tamama's dialogue, "Waka Wakas" are apparently a type of food on planet Keron. *Keroro nearly references G.I. Joe when he says "And now you know...". but he doesn't follow through on the reference, instead capping it with "...Yeah. Take that". **Tamama does reference the G.I. Joe theme, yelling the name out like a battle cry as he runs down an abyss. In the Post-Credits, he has run all the way down the abyss and back up again, all the while still yelling out "Joe". *As opposed to being nonchalant about it, Keroro directly talks about the visual humor the original animators included in the episode involving him: **There is a fish skeleton on his head when the characters watch Mois and Asami. Keroro affectionately names the fish "Boney", and he is horrified that Boney disappears just a few moments later. Boney is referenced later in SFA13 and SFA17. **He climbs on Natsumi's head and wiggles his rear, saying "Hey, look at me wiggle my butt!" Other Jokes and References *The writers poke fun at the Japanese equivalent of "uncle" and its use in the Japanese language and Sgt Frog series: Natsumi asks how Keroro is Mois's uncle, but she responds "It's a Japanese thing, you wouldn't understand". Natsumi promptly reacts "We are Japanese". *The episode was uploaded the Sunday before Christmas 2010, tying in with Giroro's "Then Merry Christmas" line. *Keroro tries to sing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", but he doesn't know the lyrics. *Elvis Costello's "Pump it Up" is Mois's ringtone; the specific section used was also Thorn's ringtone at the time. *The guys whom Asami attacks speak in a voice similar to Patrick Warburton. *Kululu references "Don't You Want Me, Baby?" by The Human League, and Keroro briefly sings the "Ohhh!" part before promptly responding "no". *Mois references the prominence of schoolgirls in Japanese entertainment; from the point of view of an alien, she interprets this prominence as schoolgirls being "the ones in charge". *Giroro's line, "and there ain't no subtlety on the battlefield", is a reference to the first Metal Gear Solid, wherein Solid Snake would frequently put subjects of discussion in the context of a battlefield. *Asami references poet Nikki Giovanni after meeting Dororo, at the same time referencing Emo/break-up poetry. *The Asami-lookalike reporter on the large TV can be heard saying "Big brother is always watching you", a reference to the George Orwell novel 1984. *Keroro did not record anything with his camera because he was in a trash can, or as he puts it, "I had the lid on", a play on the common mistake of leaving the lens cap on a camera while trying to use it. Major Differences from Original Episodes *Mois crashed into the Hinata house because Asami is apparently near-sighted, not because transforming weakened her. She corrects this by keeping her normal eyes. *Tamama does not have a problem with Mois in this series, and as such every instance of him being furious or disappointed with her has been altered. *Mois actually succeeds in splitting the world in half. *The characters say that Asami returns home, but it is not actually shown. **Asami is never mentioned by name except in the credits. Reception The episode was received positively by largely all of its viewers. As of December 27, 2010, it had 52 "likes" and 0 "dislikes", surpassing the then-"like" count of the previous episode. As of June 25, 2011, the video had 103 "likes" and 0 "dislikes" - as of August 14, 2016, it has 797 likes and 22 dislikes. Additional Trivia *Episode 5 was the then-longest episode of SFA, clocking in at 9 minutes and 33 seconds, slightly longer than Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged. **Episode 5 also had the then-shortest episode development time, having only taken fifteen days to finish, starting with the first day of scripting. *RenegadeFaith was originally in-line to voice Angol Mois and made a cameo as her in Episode 2R, but the casting did not work out. Codeblackhayate, who had voiced for the team previously in BWA, earned the role on Friday, December 17. She recorded her lines the following morning, marking the second time she helped finish a video by voicing a character at the last minute. *The discourse between Keroro and Tamama about Tamama being locked in the car is an example of jokes included in the team's "joke vault". It is one of the few situations thought up by the team and included in the vault that managed to make it into the series. It's also one of a few instances of jokes and scenes thought up entirely by Yoshi while he was walking to his coffee maker. *Natsumi's and Mois's background dialogue early in the episode was revealed in a video on December 21. *A celebratory podcast for the episode aired on December 28, 2010, paired with reflections on that year's Christmas. *A commentary of the episode was uploaded June 25, 2011. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes